The Grapes of Wrath
Bob: Hey, kids, and welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Bob the Tomato. *'Larry': And I'm Larry the Cucumber! *'Bob': And we're here to answer your questions. *'Larry': Yep. *'Bob': Now, Larry. *'Larry': Yeah, Bob? *'Bob': The other day, I was walking home from my bowling league, when I bumped into Marco, one of my TV friends. *'Larry': Oh, well, that's great! *'Bob': Mm-hmm. Now Marco says that when his baby sister does something that makes him mad and then she says that she's sorry, Marco's mom says that he has to forgive her. Why does he need to forgive? *'Larry': Oh, that's a good question. I know I'll tell Marco the story of "The Grapes of Wrath"! *'Bob': Oh, that's a classic! This'll be good! *'Larry': Once upon a time, there were some very cranky grapes. *'Bob': Uh, are you sure that's how "The Grapes of Wrath" goes? *'Larry': Well, sure. *'Bob': Oh, okay. *'Larry': Hey, Bob? *'Bob': Yeah? *'Larry': Try not to interrupt. *'Bob': Oh, okay. *'Larry': Once upon a time, there were some very cranky grapes. *''Are the Grapes of Wrath" begins playing'' *'All': singing We are the grapes of wrath! We'll never take a bath! It is our style to seldom smile and never laugh! *'Pa': singing We are the... *'All': singing ...grapes of wrath! So stay out of our path! There's no escape from cranky grapes. We are the grapes of wrath! *'Ma': singing I'm Ma. *'Pa': singing I'm Pa! *'Ma': singing This is our brood. *'Pa': singing We're grumpy and we know it! *'Ma': singing That's Tom and Rosie. *'Pa': singing They're both rude! *'Both': singing And not afraid to show it! We're not the folks you'd like to meet, we bicker by the hour. *'Tom': singing While other grapes are nice and sweet, *'Rosie': singing We're really rather sour! *'All': singing As we go driving by... *'Tom': singing I might spit in the eye! *'Rosie': singing Or throw a snake in a milkshake to make you cry! *'Pa': singing 'Cuz we're the... *'All': singing ...grapes of wrath! So stay out of our path! There's no escape from cranky grapes. We are the grapes of wrath! There's no escape from cranky grapes. We are the grapes of wrath! *''tree dives in the water'' *'Larry': off-screen One day, the grapes were out driving in their car, when suddenly they hit a bump. *''car hits the tree stump'' *'Pa': We must've hit a bump! *'Tom': Hey, what'd you do that for? *'Rosie': Tom I didn't do it, you did! Ya big possum head! *'Tom': I did not, you taco salad, rabbit-nose! *'Rosie': Did too, casserole-head, pimento-loaf iguana-boy! *'Tom': Pa! *'Pa': Now Rose, apologize to your brother. *'Rosie': Huh? What for? *'Pa': Well, ya know he just turned 18 years old. *'Rosie': Yeah, so? *'Pa': So that would make him a casserole-head, pimento-loaf iguana-man! *'Rosie': Oh, yeah, sorry about that, cabbage-nose, elvis-puppy. *'Tom': Yeah, and don't you forget it! *'Rosie': at Junior Pa, there's somebody over there! *'Pa': Eh? Ooh, you're right! Uh, what kinda fella do ya suppose that is, Ma? *'Ma': Ooh, let's see. Hmm, it's no grape. That's for sure. *'All': Oh, yeah. *''all talk'' *'Pa': It must be some kind of a bean or somethin'. *'All': Mm-hmm. *'Tom': Well, what's that thing he's got on his head? *'Ma': Well, it's yella. *'Rosie': Um, cheese is yella! Mm-hmm! *'Pa': So that would make him a cheese-headed bean-boy! *'All': Ooh! *'Junior': Ahem. I'm not a bean. I'm an asparagus. *'Pa': What'd the bean-boy say? *'Rosie': He said he was a maspara-muh-whoozit. *'Pa': Huh? *'Junior': Asparagus. A plant of the liliaceous genus. From the Greek, asparagos. *''grapes look up and down'' *'Junior': And this is not cheese on my head, it is a hat. A yellow hat. a hat on the ground, growing his head, then the grapes laugh *'Pa': Look at that crazy hair! *''grapes continue laughing'' *'Tom': Looks like peas!! Hey, bean-boy! You been gluin' peas to your noggin? *'Junior': No. sniffing *''back to Larry and Bob'' *'Bob': Well, that's just terrible! Don't those grapes know it's not nice to make fun people? *'Larry': That's just it, Bob. They didn't know how bad it made Junior feel. *'Bob': Well, jeepers, Larry, what happened next? *'Larry': Luckily, Junior's dad heard 'em laughing and came outside to see what all the commotion was about. *''back to the story'' *'Dad': Hey, what's all the commotion out here? Ooh! Grapes! *'Junior': They were calling me "bean-boy" and telling me I had peas on my head! *'Dad': Is that true? *'Pa': Oh, no, no, no! We would not do such a thing as what you said we would have done. Except for, maybe we did that I guess. Now that you, well, okay, we did that. Yep, that's what we did. *'Larry': So Junior's dad explained to the grapes that when we make fun of people and call them names, it makes them feel very bad inside. He also told them that God wants us to be kind to everybody, and that when we act mean, it makes God feel sad, too! *'Pa': Well, gee. I guess we never really stopped to think about it, how it was makin' ya feel, and all. *'Rosie': Yeah, he was just havin' some fun, didn't mean nothin' by it. *'Tom': Yeah, sorry, sorry. *'All': Sorry, didn't mean it. *'Pa': We'll never be mean again! *'Dad': Okay! That's better! Now, Junior, is there anything you'd like to say to the grapes? *'Junior': Um, like what? *'Larry': Junior's dad explained to him that when someone says they're sorry for hurting you, and they really mean it, we need to forgive them. That way we all feel better! *'Junior': Oh, I get it! Okay, I forgive you, grapes! *'All': Whew! That's great! *'Dad': All right! Now, doesn't everyone feel better? *''grapes agree together'' *'Dad': It's almost time for supper. Come on inside, Junior! *'Rosie': "Junior?!?" *'Tom': His name is "Junior?!?" *''both laugh, with Junior hopping up on a hill'' *'Tom': That's a funny name! *'Junior': angry Okay, this is the last straw! on a hoe, laying down in a truck, going down, then the grapes look at Junior flying up in a sky, falling into a sand, covering in, shaking it off, spinning his head, coughing, laying down, then the grapes laugh *'Dad': Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to tease anymore! *'Pa': Well, that's exactly what we said. And we grapes always try to keep our promises! Isn't that right? *''both agree'' *'Ma': Now what do you kids have to say to Junior? *'Both': I'm sorry, real sorry, we're mighty sorry, sorry! *''shakes his dust off, then cut back to Larry and Bob'' *'Bob': Boy, I sure am glad they got straightened out! *'Larry': Yep! The grapes were really sorry this time, so once again, Junior forgave them. *''back to the story'' *'Junior': What?!? *'Larry': I said, once again, Junior forgave them! *'Junior': Are you serious? *''back to Larry'' *'Larry': Well, I think so. Bob, am I serious? *'Bob': Oh, yeah, Larry. Uh, yeah, you're serious. *''back to the story'' *'Larry': You see? *'Junior': I'm supposed to forgive them again? After what they just did to me? *''back to Larry'' *'Larry': Well, uh, yeah! *''back to the story'' *'Junior': Sure, I forgave them for callin' me "bean-boy" and sayin' I had cheese on my head, but now they're makin' fun of my name and they laughed when the hoe almost smacked my face clean off, and when that truck picked me up and threw me in the sand! And you're tellin' me I'm supposed to forgive 'em again? *'Larry': Um, well, are you guys really sorry? *'Both': We're sorry and we'll never do it again. *''back to Larry'' *'Larry': Ya see, Junior, when we do bad things, it hurts God's feelings, too. God wants us to tell him we're sorry. The Bible says when we tell God we're sorry, he will always forgive us. *'Junior': No matter what? *'Larry': No matter what! *'Junior': Wow! *'Bob': That's right! And because God always forgives us, we need to forgive others when they hurt our feelings, too. *'Junior': Well, how many times am I supposed to forgive 'em? *'Larry': Um, well, uh, Bob? *'Bob': Gee, ya know, I'm not sure. Let's ask Qwerty! *''plays a game when Bob and Larry hop in'' *'Bob': Hey, Qwerty, can you help us? *''nods'' *'Bob': We need to know how many times we're supposed to forgive people according to the Bible. Maybe, uh, 7 times? *''uses a light bulb, translating to the Bible verse'' *'Bob': "Matthew 18:22. Jesus answered, 'I tell you, not seven times, but seventy times seven." *'Larry': Oh. 70 x 7. *'Bob': 70 x 7. I see. *'Larry': Bob Um, do you know what 70 x 7 is? *'Bob': Nope, how 'bout you? *'Larry': Nope. *'Bob': Well, does anybody know what 70 x 7 is? *''back to the story'' *'Ma': 9? *'Pa': Well, let's see, I remember from college, it was pi R, boy, ooh. *'Tom': Was it 2 or maybe 7? *'Rosie': 490! *'All': Ooh! *'Dad': That's one smart grape. *'Larry': Well, there you have it! 490 times! *'Junior': Wow! So I guess we need to forgive each other even if we make the same mistakes more than once! *'Dad': That's right, Junior. Now do you have something to say to the grapes? *'Junior': Yeah, I forgive you guys again. *'All': Thanks. *'Pa': You know, now that we're gonna be nice and all, I don't think we should be called "The Grapes of Wrath" anymore! *'All': Mm-hmm. *'Tom': Well, what should we be called, then? The Grapes of Nice? *'Pa': No, that's not it. *'Dad': That little girl of yours has quite a head for numbers. Maybe you could be "The Grapes of Math!" *'Larry': Well, everyone was very excited about the new name. But it was time for Junior to go inside and eat supper. So with the sun setting in the west, and Rosie happily quoting the quadratic equation in the backseat, the grapes of wrath, I mean, math, drove off to share their niceness with the rest of the world. The end! *'Bob': Wow! That was great! Larry. But, um, are you sure that's how this story goes? *'Larry': Oh, yeah. winks Category:VeggieTales Transcripts